


Searching for the Savior

by JC_Writes



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Writes/pseuds/JC_Writes
Kudos: 7





	Searching for the Savior

I tramped through the inky hallways, searching for my savior. He glows in darkness, and saved me, when I was scared. I never should've been, for his loving ink showed me the way. Now my mind is clear, and all is right. He rules this studio with inky fists, and I will forever be his servant, for the love he showed me. But with love, comes sacrifice in return.  
I remember, decades ago, of a man named Joey Drew, and his close friend. Together, they created a cartoon empire. It is faded and foggy memories. But I will always remember one thing: He will set us free. Bendy, in his glory, will set us free from these mortal bodies. We will expand across the globe, and I will be the priest spreading his tales.  
I remember a man named Thomas Connor. He built the great Machine, the Machine that birthed my savior of its powerful ink. My savior was the first of the ink-people, but he was different. He felt no remorse, and his beautiful smile keeps my dreams safe. In return for him guiding me with his ink, and in collaboration with Joey, I brought unguided people down to the great Machine. We gave their souls to the Ink, and grand beings came into being. Joey had different views. He saw our savior as something different, something monstrous. But nothing can contain the might of our savior.  
Joey and his traitorous workers left long ago. It is just the savior and his people now. We write on the walls, vying for his attention. But I will always be his favorite.  
There are those of ink who stand against our grand savior. They will not respect him, so they must die. I shall find those who run from his wrath, for those he is angry at deserve death.  
I turned the corner, and I saw someone. He was not one of ink. I knocked this newcomer out, and took him to my chamber. For with love, comes sacrifice. The savior will show this new person his anger, or show him the way of us. We don't want our sheep roaming away, so I made sure he was nice and tight.  
My prisoner soon woke up. I heard the savior crawling above us, for he was hunting this new person. And he shall get this inkless man. The man looks familiar, and I feel like I've seen him before. But nevermind that. The time of sacrifice has come!  
I left the room to summon the savior. He would show this man the ways of ink! And then I saw him. He shone with darkness, and power emanated off of him. I told him of his sacrifice I brought, just for him and his glory, and his sharp smile never changed. But he was angry. I could sense it. Our savior was in a blind rage, and he picked me up, and then-


End file.
